Assassin's Game
by Innocent Fox
Summary: Not very original prospect but hopefully it's going to be turned into a compelling read! R and R! Constructive Critisism please. Following chapters rated T for violence, language and adult themes
1. Press Start

Assassin's Game

Assassin's Game

The blade drew swiftly from Altair's hand, his face menacing in the presence of these guards, men who would have wives, children and other family that cared for them. Did Altair care? From what Josh could tell yes, yes he did and didn't care. This was because of ethical issues in the real world and non compromising methods the virtual world offered.

Josh had been playing Assassin's Creed for over four hours and was not ready to finish yet; the sweat pouring off his brow told him that he was testing his brain with this game. His small, smooth hands pressed the buttons, hoping for a counter kill, as Josh bit into his cracked lips; the game did as he commanded. Altair swung around the guards attack and cut a nice chunk into the back of this anonymous man. Altair and Josh heard the cry of 'infidel' as Josh pushed down harder on the shoulder buttons to run faster, faster, FASTER until an old beggar woman got in the way.

"Please sir, spare some coins."

Josh was in a familiar situation, the drunks, the bulk, the mentally unwell stood in his way. This beggar was not going to leave soon, she would persist until Josh got angry and made Altair either punch, stab, slice, throw her in unison. Josh grew impatient and let Altair punch the old woman in her wrinkled jaw. The synchronisation bar depleted three meticulous blocks. Josh didn't care, when was he going to use the eagle eye in this situation?

Altair was pushed further by the hand of Josh as the game was paused abruptly.

"Josh, get off that stupid machine now you! I don't look after you on a daily basis to be ignored; I never let you go off school so you could play as some imagined person." his mother's voice called.

"Yes, mother. But you forgot one thing…" replied Josh.

"Yes…?"

"He's called Altair."

"I don't care if he's King Tut! You're coming off of that console!"

"As you wish..." Josh concluded, quoting his gaming hero.

As Josh dazed off into his cold induced slumber, he began to see imagery he hadn't seen since he played Assassin's, his sleep turned violent when thoughts of guards and historic figures hacked at Altair. Was Josh turning mad? Or was he just dreaming after the bad soup his mother had cooked? He was too far into his mini coma when he began to see things as real, smell, hear, taste the air and even FEEL around this now primitive culture. What was wrong? Josh turned sharply and fell out of bed; he awoke to see Masayf…


	2. Now Loading

Josh's eyes slowly opened dazzled by the haze of the warm sun rays…

Josh's eyes slowly opened dazzled by the haze of the warm sun rays…

The dust choked him as he breathed, particles brushing past his face…

Josh stood, waiting for his dream…this _NIGHTMARE_…to be over.

Why the hell was he here? What had brought him here? _WHO _had brought him here?

As people walked past he thought that maybe he should embrace this new culture, however that passing moment was over in a blink. His lip trembled as he saw the beggars, merchants, drunkards, guards, peasants, farmers, brutes rush by his side.

"Get out of the road idiot."

"By God, you could hurt somebody standing there."

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"What foolishness is this?"

"Bastard."

As the words of others penetrated his ears, Josh began to move, his movements were swift and his reflexes had sharpened. But most importantly to him, his cold was gone.

As the crowd bustled, Josh descended further into the blackened town. Every other person staring constantly at him so it seemed. Where? What? Who? When? Who? These questions popped into his frazzled brain.

Where: Masayf

What: The Third Crusade

Who: Villagers

When: 1191

Who: Altair…

Josh walked towards a man in a white robe, coupled with hood; he reached out and touched the man's shoulder with a failsafe grip. As soon as Josh had stretched he knew it was a bad idea. The man grabbed Josh and swung him over his shoulder; Josh flew up and came down with a loud crunch. The man's silhouette could be clearly seen until Josh heard a voice and a spotted a hidden blade…

Josh slowly lifted his head out of the dirt and the blade was half an inch from his throat. The man's head was covered by the hood as Josh saw a beard.

"Who are you?" came the man's voice.

"I'm…I'm…I'm…!" Josh's trembled reply voiced.

"Are you a spy?! Tell me who you are or this blade will slice your throat faster than you can say Damascus! Now answer me!" The deep and unmoved voice screamed.

"My…name is…Josh. I don't mean to cause any trouble."

The man looked puzzled as Josh finished his sentence.

"You look familiar…Yes! I know, come with me. Now."

"Okay…"

Josh and the robed man walked towards the towering structure that dominated the skyline. Josh knew who he was going to see.

"Al Mualim…" Josh whispered.


End file.
